The present invention relates to a colorful advertising device with real article display, and more particularly to an advertising device wherein a real article display and a colorful picture and written description thereof are alternately shown by means of a microprocessor.
At present, the show window of a general commercial store often applies a music or a light effect to attract the passengers to watch the show window. However, the real article placed in the show window is static without variance so that the passenger can hardly be impressed by the article and the advertising effect is limited.